


Sleeping Beauty: The Twisted Tale

by Xamier



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Dark, M/M, Mind Control, Mpreg, Sex while partner is asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xamier/pseuds/Xamier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HP characters in the Sleeping Beauty world. King James and Queen Lily are gifted with a son, but Harry was cursed at birth by the evil wizard Voldemort. Not knowing what the curse entails he's sent to the faerie family the Weasley's to hide until his 17th birthday. When that day arrives he must return to the castle and face the consequences of the curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty: The Twisted Tale

**Author's Note:**

> SLIGHT OOCness ahead! They are in different circumstances then the books so don't expect them to act the same. If you do then you are only setting yourself up for disappointment and a tongue lashing from myself if you complain.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Sleeping Beauty.

_In a land far, far away there was a young man named Harry. Now Harry had since infant hood never seen or known his parents. He never knew that he was the crown prince of Hogwarts and that his parents were King James and Queen Lily. You see when he was born a dark sorcerer named Voldemort had a grudge against his parents._

_For he knew that Lily was not of royal blood and it angered him to have an impure commoner rule over him. So he tried again and again to get into James's good graces and convince him to get rid of his wife._

_Obviously that never worked. So in his anger when he had not been invited to the celebration of Prince Harry's birth he decided to present them with a little gift. And thus the curse was created._

_It went a little like this_  "For all the tears you've made me cry your only son will surely die. For when his seventeenth birthday nears he will encounter all your fears. The fear he sees will run very deep and shock him into an endless sleep. Only one thing can remove the curse and you will find it much, much worse."

_The king and queen were frightened and appalled by this and decided to give their child to Queen Lily's relatives the Dursley's. However the Royal court decided against it and had the child removed immediately on Sorcerer Dumbledore's orders. Nobody wanted their prince to live with such common filth._

_So he was placed with the faerie family called the Weasley's. They were woodland faeries and it was quite obvious with their red hair and freckles. The family line wasn't pure blooded faerie anymore but they still kept the magic, wings, and features. Although the men were more masculine then feminine in this clan._

_The Weasley clan consisted of the father Arthur, the Mother Molly, The sons Percy, Charlie, Bill, Fred, George, and Ron, and the only daughter Ginerva-a.k.a Ginny-._

_And just like every family they had their ups and downs. Ginerva was a bit of an attention seeker and desperate for love. Percy, Bill, and Charlie distanced themselves from the family from time to time._

_Ron had a bad temper and wasn't that smart when it came to problem solving. Fred and George loved to prank and annoy many people-their parents swear they were pixies-and Molly and Arthur could be overbearing at times._

_So right from the moment he was born Harry believed himself to be a Weasley but he was truly much, much more._

_Today's date is July 31st the day of Harry's birth, and also his seventeenth birthday. The King and Queen have requested that he live with them from now on in order to protect him. If he can survive this day then the curse will be null and void. If he cannot…well we'll just have to wait and see._

* * *

Harry never knew who his parents were, and long ago he doubted he ever would. But when his 'family' suddenly tells him that he's actually not their child and the child of the King and Queen. Well, Harry just didn't know what to say.

To make matters worse they also told him that he'd be living with his real family for now on. His life was slowly falling apart peace by peace.

Sure by now he was a beautiful, elegant young man. With waist-length raven hair that he often kept in a pony-tail. His eyes shone like the stars at night and were pools of emerald. His skin was fair but also tan from playing in the woods with his 'siblings'.

Sadly he was petite in many ways and his height definitely bothered him sometimes. He was only five foot six while all his older brothers were six feet and higher.

He often wore shirts of silk and pants made of cotton. He loved free and flowing clothing although he wasn't desperate enough to wear women's clothes. Shoes were non-existent in his world so the soles of his feet had adapted to harsh areas. Although his feet were still smooth and small.

It angered him to be so feminine. But he'd always been told that he'd gotten his traits from his mother Molly. But now that he knew that wasn't true he couldn't find any other reason as to his small and girly appearance.

He'd never known love in the physical sense as he'd been kept away from the outside world for as long as his family could. Sure he loved his family, but he'd never felt lust.

Sex? Lovemaking? He'd never heard of it. The thumps coming from his sibling's and parent's rooms he thought were just noises from them either fighting or decorating. What? You don't think the Weasley's would be sexual creatures?

Well believe me you that the Weasley's weren't woodland faeries for nothing. Sex was a common thing for them. Be it man or creature-in the supernatural sense-they didn't care. They were almost as sexual as the vampyres that lived on the outskirts of Hogsmeade.

They had soul mates of course, but they wouldn't find them until they reached their hundreds. They also couldn't get pregnant with anyone but their mate unless a skilled sorcerer was present.

Sorcerers had the power and skill to force the faeries to give birth. You see, Woodland Faeries were like Wizards and Elves. They lived very long lives which is why they were so plentiful and wise.

Of course some countries hunted them to sell as slaves and pleasure toys but luckily this country wasn't like the others.

Sadly almost half of the royalty of the land consisted of half-faerie children. Most of which were birthed non-consensually. The half bloods were respected for their power but with the impurity of their bloodline they were only given a small bit of magic and the features of whatever clan their mothers or fathers hailed from.

But alas we must return back to the main topic, Harry.

Harry was currently in a violet decorated carriage being hurried off to the palace before nightfall. Apparently his parents wanted to have enough time to invite practically the entire kingdom and then some to his 'birthday party'. It was most likely an excuse to flaunt their son.

Honestly if the curse came into action during the party then Harry's parents would be in for a big surprise! Seriously, when you start a party there's always a big crowd. And being in a big crowd can make you get lost. And getting lost-in Harry's case-can equal and eternal slumber.

In their ignorance no one had bothered to tell him of the curse meaning that he was basically blind to anything suspicious that he could have avoided if he'd known of the curse. But of course everyone was too caught up in the birthday party to even think about it.

Upon entering the castle Harry immediately had been attacked by the servants, thrown into a bath big enough to fit four, mauled by woman servants, forced to endure excruciatingly painful hair brushing, and stuffed into ridiculous royal garb.

Well, at least he thought he looked ridiculous but in actuality he looked quite stunning.

He was wearing a black tunic with an emerald green shirt underneath. The sleeves of said shirt were poofy on his shoulders and tight on his wrists. He wore black trousers with brown leather boots. His hair now rested freely on his back and a small crown adorned his head.

A magnificent jade cape flew behind him. Harry wasn't used to such tight-fitting and movement constricting clothing. And honestly it bothered him quite a bit. But of course he forced a smile and stiffly walked to the throne room where his parents and half the kingdom were waiting for him.

As soon as Harry walked through the door the sound of blaring trumpets echoed across the throne room. There was cheering and bowing as the commoners and nobles all rejoiced and cried at the return of their prince.

"Friends, Countrymen, lend me your ears! My son has returned to us to celebrate his seventeenth birthday. We shall be choosing someone for him to wed. Fret not my people. For it shall be not of one single gender. The noblest and most chivalrous family shall earn the honor of having one of their children wed my son. Rejoice with us royalty and feast to your heart's content!"

Harry's head snapped to the right as he gazed upon the man whom he knew was his father. They were similar in all but hair length and eye color. He was dressed in the traditional attire of their kingdom that suited him nicely. A bright golden crown shone on his head that proved his status as king.

The man held an elegant air about him as he sat in his throne. A flash of red touched his father's shoulders and Harry then saw his mother.

She was more beautiful then he ever imagined with her fiery red hair and stunning green eyes. Her skin was pale and fair without a blemish in sight. She wore a pale blue dress adorned with yellow lining that clung to her curves in all the right places but was decent enough to not appear whorish.

Only her neck, head, and hands were seen as the rest was covered by the long gown. A small golden tiara rested upon her head that also proved that she was queen.

She currently sat on the slightly smaller throne next to his father's, her kind eyes watching his every move. With a smile she beckoned him over and he found himself unable to refuse.

"My son…we have missed you so." She embraced him tightly as his father clapped him on the shoulder. Harry felt tears run down his cheeks as he mother ran her hands up and down his back in a soothing manner.

He'd never felt anything like this. When he was with the Weasley's the attention of Molly and Arthur was shared and never for him and him alone. He never knew that being an only child could feel so great.

"Mother, Father I cannot say I have missed you for I have never truly known you. But I can say that I am truly ecstatic to be home."

His mother nodded as she removed her arms from him "We were expecting this. But let us continue this reunion at another time. Today is a time for merriment! Go my son, dance and eat till you fall! Perhaps you will find someone who suits your tastes…"

His mother gave him a sly look as his father laughed. "Listen to your mother. For I have never met a wiser woman in my entire lifetime. Enjoy yourself for this is for you and you only. But be wary the dark sorcerer's curse still hangs above your head."

Harry raised a brow in a confused manner before brushing it off. He really didn't understand what his father was talking about. But it couldn't have been that important if they didn't even bother to tell him.

So he smiled and nodded when he said "Of course father, mother. I am extremely grateful for this extravagant party you've created for me."

His mother smiled as she wrapped an arm around his father's arm. James locked eyes with his wife and noticed the familiar glint in them. His wife was planning something romantic no doubt. It reminded him of the time he had to court her. Oh what a hardship it was. She'd been as stubborn as a mule but turned out to be quite the wildcat.

Harry watched with curious eyes as his father and mother joined the festivities. In truth this party was actually boring him. He never was one for extravagant and dramatic affairs. So all the nobles with their plastered on faces and ridiculous clothing and accessories disgusted him.

He checked to make sure no one was watching when he quietly slid out of the room and into the courtyard where trees and flowers were abundant. He took a seat on the marble bench in the center and sighed.

It had only been a few hours and he already felt overwhelmed and out of place in this society. He missed his old life where he could lay on the grass and watch the clouds go by. Or admire the scenery which seemed to be lacking where he was now.

But most of all he missed his siblings and playing his wooden flute against a tree near nightfall. He was pretty sure that he wouldn't be allowed to do that now. It was 'unsafe' for a prince of his age to be wandering the castle at night unaccompanied.

He was interrupted from his musings by a dark laugh that seemed to come from right above him. Surprised he looked up and was shocked to see a pale man with luminous crimson eyes staring down at him. The man was floating in thin air! No mortal man could do that. He must be a demon of some sort! Harry balled up his fists and growled at the man.

"Begone with you demon!" He shouted "You are not welcome here!"

The man simply smirked and dropped to the ground a few inches from Harry. "Foolish boy, I am no demon. Surely you have heard of the great sorcerer Voldemort?"

Harry's eyes widened as he took several steps back. Oh yes he'd heard of this man and the countless peasants he'd killed for sport simply because they weren't 'pure' enough to exist. This man was a monster!

Voldemort saw the fear in Harry's eyes and laughed this was going to be very fun to do. He raised his hand and with a sarcastic tone said "So sorry for what I'm about to do. Do not take it personally I just so happen to hate your parents."

And before Harry could blink the man had summoned a ray of blue light and shouted "Aeternam Somno **(1)**!"

Harry fell to the ground as if he were dead and was overcome with extreme drowsiness and fatigue.  _'One nap couldn't hurt could it?'_ was his last thought before he slipped into an eternal slumber.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the castle**

King James and Queen Lily were currently talking to the infamous Duke Lucius and Duchess Narcissa. The Malfoy's had a distinct trait that all of them seemed to carry. They all had silky smooth white-blond hair, pale skin, aristocratic features, and an air of superiority that practically oozed from them.

Their son had instantly stood out to the King and Queen and they were wondering if he'd be interested in being married to their son. It was quite idiotic actually. Who in their right mind would refuse the King or Queen?

"Of course your majesty. Our dear Draco would consider it a great honor to be married to your son." Narcissa drawled. Inwardly she was screaming and dancing around in joy. Yes! Finally! Their family now had a chance to become even higher in the social ladder.

Sure being a Duchess was fine, but being the in laws of a royal family…Well that would just be marvelous! Her husband Lucius seemed to agree according to the triumphant smirk he was currently sporting.

Queen Lily's face lit up with happiness and she and Narcissa squealed over the wedding plans. The two husbands soon found themselves conversing about the recent hunt that had occurred.

While the two families hit it off they were surprised and horrified when Voldemort flew into the room carrying Prince Harry!

Lily screamed and James quickly summoned the guards. "What have you done to our son?" He bellowed, a vein pulsing from his forehead.

Voldemort chuckled and ran a hand through Harry's midnight hair "Nothing that I have not warned you of before. I simply fulfilled my half of the curse. And it seems that Harry's fulfilled his as well."

Lily's kind green eyes became a poisonous shade as she grabbed a dagger from a guard and threw it at the man "You monster! You beast! You have killed our only son! May you burn in the netherworlds for all eternity!"

She fell to her knees and sobbed "I damn you! I damn you and all who follow you! I swear on my life that I will kill you for this!"

Voldemort chuckled and tutted "Ah, Ah, Ah, calm yourself you filthy peasant. I have not killed him. I have only placed him under a sleeping curse. I could tell you how to reverse it…but that would take the fun out of it now would it not? Have fun with your vegetable son."

And in a burst of black smoke Voldemort was gone, Harry fell to the floor with a thud but still did not wake.

The King and Queen rushed to their son and Lily pulled the boy into her lap. She cradled him to her chest and began rocking back and forth as if soothing a child "My baby…my sweet baby. We have only had you for a day and you have been taken from us already."

The King placed a hand on his wife's shoulder and allowed a few tears to escape. "We will get that bastard for this. Mark my words we will have vengeance! Guards! Send every scout you can and find that man. Find him and kill him! Bring back his head for he shall pay for his crime."

The guards nodded and shuffled off in their clanking armor.

James's eyes were ablaze with the flames of hell as he plotted the man's death. His wife sat sobbing and clutching onto their sleeping son. He'd never seen his wife in such a state since the curse was created.

It pained him to see his beautiful wife in such a state. Voldemort would pay for this. And he'd pay with his life.

His eyes roamed across the Throne room and noticed that everyone but the Malfoys had fled. Apparently the sight of a man with burning red eyes flying into the room carrying the prince was just too much for them to handle.

Well, at least the Malfoys were still there. They weren't cowards and they seemed to be calm at the moment. When everything was fixed he'd make sure that his son would marry Draco. The boy had a certain air of power around him that seemed to intimidate anyone.

His son would need a strong young man like Draco to protect him when he grew older. Sure it would be nice to have an heir to the throne. But a whiny, incompetent wife for his son would surely be their ruin. Besides, magic could create miracles. Perhaps it could gift his son with a child?

* * *

**A few weeks later**

The search for Voldemort was for naught, they'd found neither hide nor hair of the dastardly man. The abandoned castle he inhabited was empty and appeared as if it had been that way for years.

Queen Lily had forced her husband to order the commoners to build a stone tower close to the castle and to place their still slumbering son into one of the most magnificent rooms they could create. The commoners and carpenters did as they were told because they knew that hell was nothing compared to Queen Lily's wrath.

So within a few weeks they found themselves awestruck at the marvelous sight before them. A stone tower stood at least fifty feet above the ground right in front of them. A flower bed circled it and contained a variety of flowers such as Roses and Petunias.

Inside the tower was a staircase that led to a rather large room. Inside that room was the slumbering prince.

His room was decorated with royal purple drapes and tapestries, an oak bed that was covered in silk, an assortment of pillows in various sizes and shapes, and a see through curtain that covered the bed that the prince was currently lying in.

His mother had positioned his body so that he was lying straight with his hand folded across his chest. He looked a lot like a stereotypical vampyre sleeping in a coffin.

Lucky for him he was lying on a comfortable, silk bed instead of six feet under the ground in a dirt bed.

Many people came and visited him some to mourn, others to try and break the curse. One idiot had thought that kissing him would lift it! Luckily he was thwarted before he could steal Prince Harry's first kiss. Poor Sir Longbottom had gotten a scolding from his grandmother when he'd returned to their mansion.

As the weeks went by with no progress on the curse or Voldemort's whereabouts Harry's parents soon began to lose hope. Ivy had grown along the tower walls and less and less people came and visited him each day.

Only the cleaner remained for he was given the job to dust, sweep, and mop the room from time to time. Needless to say Filch hated his job.

* * *

**Deep in the lair of Lord Voldemort**

"My lord" Lucius Malfoy purred as he knelt before his master "It seems that the King and Queen have taken a liking to my son."

Voldemort smirked as he sat in his throne "Perfect. If your son weds the Prince then I can easily overthrow the King and Queen and get rid of all those filthy mudbloods."

A flash of confusion flickered through Lucius's eyes before disappearing as quickly as it came "My lord how would you accomplish this? The prince is still under your spell; surely they won't allow my son to wed him in that state."

The red eyed sorcerer stood from his throne, his robes billowing behind him "But what if your son awakens the prince by chance? The Queen will practically worship the ground Draco walks on and allow the wedding to commence immediately."

The pale blond man nodded his head "That is a brilliant plan my lord. But who will be the heir to the throne once the King dies? The Queen cannot have another child."

"Ah, but that's where your son comes in. Tomorrow I will use a compulsion and lust spell on him and transport him to the prince's room. The prince will never know what happened as he will be asleep.

Afterwards I will cast a fertility spell on him. We shall wait six months until the child is born before I release the spell. He will have no choice but to care for the child. Even if I have to curse everyone in the kingdom to believe that it is normal for him to have the child."

Lucius was in awe at the brilliancy of the plan. His lord and master was surely the most intelligent man in the land. Plus if it didn't work he could always manipulate the King and Queen to believe that he'd been controlled by Voldemort and give them the exact location of his lord.

The Malfoys were always on the winning side. And they'd do anything to keep their reputation high and the suspicion of them non existent. So what if they had to hide it from their son? He'd find out in due time.

* * *

Draco had just finished his studies and was preparing to go to bed when all of a sudden a black mist filled the room. "Who are you?" He whispered as he searched for an object to defend himself with.

A figure appeared in the mist and laughed at the blond young man before him "Draco I have a plan for you. Whether you consent or not will not matter. But mark my words that if you ruin it you will pay with your life."

And before he knew it the black mist had poured into his mouth and he lost consciousness.

When he awoke he was in a large room decorated in various purple things. Right in the center of the room was the prince! 'Why am I in his room? What does that man want with me?' He thought before a jolt of pleasure shocked his body.

His mind was suddenly overcome with images of him touching and groping the prince. They slowly turned more detailed and sexual and before he knew it he had disrobed and now stood in front of the prince's bed.

With shaky hands he began to slide off the silk robe the prince was wearing. It was a lovely shade of light green and complemented him greatly. His breath came out in pants as heat pooled in his groin.

The sight of Harry's rosy pink nipples finally set him off and almost as if a thread was cut in his mind he pounced on top of the prince and crouched over the now nude prince.

He dragged his tongue down the delightfully pale neck-the prince's tan had faded long ago-and savored the taste of the prince's skin.

No rational thoughts entered his mind as he slowly groped and licked every part of the prince he could find. The taste of Harry's silken lips was divine and nothing could compare to it.

The lack of reaction from Harry was a bit of a turn off but he paid it no mind as he gazed upon the limp length before him. Even when Harry wasn't erect it still appeared monstrous in its size.

It was at least a good seven inches in length but the thickness of it was what made it astounding. If Draco had been in his right mind then he would have felt a small pang of jealousy.

But Malfoys of course never felt jealous.

In mere minutes Draco was fully sheathed inside the sleeping prince's body and was moaning in ecstasy from the remarkable heat that surrounded his manhood.

He thrusted quickly and harshly without a care to the state of the body beneath him, his mind only focused on the pleasure of the heat and tightness of Harry's body.

Within the time span of five minutes Draco came. He came hard and long and filled Harry's body with his burning cum. It was as if someone had combined three orgasms and fit them all into Draco's manhood.

Harry's stomach distended with all the cum inside of him but slowly regained its normal size when Draco pulled out. The silver eyed man shuddered as he cuddled with Harry's body and quickly fell asleep.

As soon as Draco had fallen into a deep slumber a figure with eerie crimson eyes appeared in the room and looked around. He smirked at the state the two boys were in and quickly approached their slumbering forms.

He placed his hand on Harry's abdomen and muttered a few words in Latin. The area beneath his hand began to glow brightly before it dimmed and stopped completely.

Draco was immediately spelled back to his parent's mansion. He couldn't have the daft boy ruining his plans somehow now could he? If the prince were to wake with a man next to him then he would surely run.

His work now completed Voldemort slipped into the shadows and disappeared.

Harry Potter the prince of the land now had an artificial womb in his body. When the six months were over he would have to have the child cut out of his stomach as his body did not have the proper birthing canal.

All he had to do now was wait and soon chaos would erupt.

* * *

**Four months later**

Voldemort soon found himself rushing into the prince's tower as screams and cries emitted from it. He cast a quick silencing spell so that he would not be interrupted and quickly flew into the open window.

The sight he saw was something that he had not expected to see. Harry's body was convulsing and twisting in pain. His stomach was as large as a pregnant woman who was currently on her thirty fifth week.

Immediately thoughts of something going terribly wrong entered his mind before he focused his magic on Harry's womb.

He quickly found what was wrong. Harry wasn't pregnant with just a child…He was pregnant with children two of them to be exact. They were both male by the looks of it and were ready to be born.

But they couldn't be born because there was nothing for them to come out of. If he didn't act soon then either Harry or the children would die and that would be a major set back on his plans.

The pale, crimson eyed man summoned a dagger and proceeded to cut a straight line across Harry's abdomen. He reached in and grabbed the two babes from the artificial womb before spelling the womb away and the wound shut.

He cleaned the crying children and placed them on their mother's chest. As expected they immediately latched on to Harry's nipples and began to feed. The spell had worked nicely and Harry's body acted like a normal pregnant woman's should.

He enlarged the bed and quickly put bars around it so that the children could not fall to their deaths. He would have to find an incompetent follower and give them the joyous task of cleaning the children and their messes every day.

He took a good look at the children and wasn't surprised when he found that they were as beautiful as their parents. These children were pureblooded and would rule the kingdom nicely when they were of age. Finally he'd be free of living under the order of a pathetic commoner.

One of them sported pale blond hair while they other had their mother's inky black hair. They both had their eye color already-courtesy of the magic that created them-the blond had emerald eyes and the black haired one had silver eyes.

It seemed that the blond had Draco's aristocratic facial appearance with Harry's nose and ears. The silver eyed one had a mixture of both Draco and Harry's facial appearance with Draco's lips and Harry's cheekbones. All in all they were extremely adorable.

Voldemort almost wondered what Harry would name them before sneering in disgust. He was becoming soft around these children. He needed to get away fast before he found himself completely enraptured with them.

* * *

**Eight months later**

The two boys had grown nicely in the past months and didn't seem to mind the lack of their father or the fact that their mother was asleep all the time. As long as there was milk and warmth from their mother they were content.

The blond one decided to bite his mother's finger and was shocked when his mother yelped in pain and sat up in the bed.

"Ouch! What the hell is going on? Why does my head hurt so mu- ohhh~"

The black haired one had decided that now was his feeding time and latched onto Harry's right nipple and began to roughly suckle. Harry gasped when he looked down and saw two babies staring innocently back at him.

His mind told him to scream and run while his heart and instincts told him to stay and care for them. They both for some reason seemed to look strangely like him…

"Oh please dear lord no! It cannot be true!" Harry yelled as his mind put the pieces together. He'd been violated and impregnated while he was under that red eyed devils spell!

His eyes watered and he began to sob. His entire life was ruined. No one would accept him if he returned home from wherever the hell he was if he had two children with him! No sane man or woman would want a used man like him that had baggage along with him.

A thought of abandoning the children flickered through his head but he angrily beat it to death. No! He wouldn't leave his babies to die just because of his fear and selfishness. They'd done him no wrong even if their existence ruined both his social and love life.

But how would he explain this to his parents? Oh lord how could he explain this to them? Would they be accepting and comfort him? Or would they be disgusted and disown him?

His children noticed his distress and began to wail pitifully along with him.

Motherly instincts took over and he gently grabbed both of them and held them to his chest. They nuzzled into his chest with sighs of content and were calmed by his heart beat. He'd think of the more depressing things later, right now he needed to care for his children and find a way out of this place.

He noticed that bars were placed around his bed and he furrowed a brow in confusion. Whoever put him in here obviously did not want him or his children leaving. He sighed in remorse as he found no way to get out of the cage like bed he was resting on.

Sure he could attempt to climb over it but then how would he get his babies? Speaking of his babies…he couldn't exactly call them that forever. They needed good and proper names.

His eyes rest on his dark haired son and he knew what he would name this child "Altair will be your name. Just like the star you shine brightly." Altair giggled and grabbed his finger. Harry smiled a genuine smile before looking at his pale blond haired son.

"I'll name you Emrys  **(2)**. It has a nice ring to it don't you think?" Emrys replied by clapping his hands in an excited manner.

He gazed at his children and once again felt tears pouring from his eyes. They didn't deserve this life. They didn't deserve to have only one parent, to be locked in this room without any chance of escape. They certainly didn't deserve to have to watch their mother die of starvation while they slowly died afterwards.

This got Harry thinking. Who exactly was the father? It was obvious that they were probably pale blond with noble features. Sadly Harry had never seen anyone like that. He hoped that they would come back.

Not because he missed them-he was sleeping the entire time-but he wanted to beat them for doing this to him and perhaps convince them to stay with him and help him raise his children. He'd heard that a child with two doting parents would grow up better than one who only had one parent.

He sighed; there was a very low chance of any of that happening. So he fed his children-albeit hesitantly, he still wasn't used to the sensation-and let himself fall asleep. Without any food he knew he wouldn't last very long.

* * *

Harry awoke with a start. He was being shaken roughly by someone. He looked up and found himself lost in stormy silver eyes. "Who are you?" He demanded as his motherly instincts forced him to hide his children behind him before the stranger could spot them.

The stranger before him bowed slightly, his pale blond hair framing his face "My prince, my name is Draco Malfoy. I've come to rescue you from this place."

Harry examined him with calculating eyes "And how do I know you are being truthful?"

The man smiled-a smile which dazzled Harry-and held out his hand "I swear on my life that I will do nothing to harm you my prince."

Harry believed him but still decided to test him further "And what about my children?" He drawled as he pulled Altair and Emrys from behind him and sat them on his lap.

Draco eye's widened and he faltered in his movements before collecting himself "Those are your children?"

Harry nodded "Yes why do you ask?"

The silver eyed beauty lowered his head "I think there is a chance that I might be their father…"

Harry placed his children beside him and stood on the bed so that he was eye to eye with the stranger "What did you say?" He bit out, rage taking over his features.

Draco repeated what he had said and locked eyes with Harry "I remember now…I woke up in this room and…and you were there asleep. I couldn't control myself it was like I was possessed. And then all these sensations…

I woke up in my room without any memory of what happened. I am truly sorry for what I might have done. I never wanted to rape anyone let alone get them pregnant. Please forgive me my prince for I did not know what I was doing. I will do anything, anything at all to earn your forgiveness."

The ebony haired prince almost didn't believe him until he saw the despair and guilt in Draco's eyes. He had an idea of what might have happened. Someone with a vendetta against him could have drugged Draco with an aphrodisiac and brought him to this room.

Perhaps it was that red eyed demon that had attacked him in the garden that one fateful night. He never understood why his parents didn't assign guards to follow him for his safety.

Yes he could pin this entire mess to be his parent's fault, but he was too forgiving and kind-hearted for that. He turned his attention back to Draco and contemplated what the man could do to make up for the horrifying things he'd done to him without his consent or knowledge of it occurring.

"You said you would do anything correct?" Harry inquired as he slowly sat back down and cocked his head in a curious manner. The silver eyed man nodded furiously "I did indeed say that my prince. You may beat me, kill me, or send me to hang if you so wish."

Harry-though he was kind-felt elated that his tormenter felt guilty for what he had done. Even if he was drugged and hadn't know what he was doing it still felt good to hear some sort of apology and regret. He could exact his revenge on the poor soul before him…but he had something in mind that would benefit the both of them.

"Listen closely for this is what you shall do. You will become my companion. Your only purpose should be to care for me and my…no our children. You will raise them like a proper father and treat me as if I were your spouse.

However, if I find that you have done anything to harm myself or our children then I will take my father's blade and behead you myself in front of all the townsfolk. They will do what they please with your body and your family's name will be tarnished forever. Do you understand?"

Draco shouted a "Yes!" and his eyes were alit with joy "Thank you my prince for sparing my life. I promise that I will be the greatest father and lover that you have ever seen! But I still feel that the wrong has not been righted.

Allow me to find the man who did this to the both of us and kill him myself. I shall bring forth his head to you as an apology. Perhaps then you will feel content. Do not lie to me my prince. For I know that you are still hurting. But before any of this can happen I must take you from this tower."

Now the real reason Draco had come to rescue Harry was a mix of compulsion from the lingering bit of Voldemort's magic and the fact that once he had regained his memory of the night he had been disgusted. But of course once he remembered the prince's face he couldn't keep himself away. He'd traveled for a few days to get from his family's mansion to the tower.

It was ridiculously easy to get into the tower, Harry's parents seemed to have forgotten about him and now pretended that he was dead. Draco could understand, it was easier to cope with the fact that your son was dead then deal with the fact that their possibly never going to wake again and remain in a vegetable like state.

He lifted Harry from the bed and gently placed him on the ground. He cooed at the children and lifted them as well when the neared the edge of the bed.

As soon as Harry had left the bed however, the bars disappeared and the room itself began to collapse. With all the strength he could muster Draco grabbed Harry and the children and fled the tower.

Within minutes the tower became nothing but a pile of rubble.

* * *

**A year later**

King Harry sat inside his room currently wondering how everything had changed in the time span of only a year. When he'd returned to the kingdom he'd found that his parents had been murdered by the dark sorcerer Voldemort in their sleep. Their grief had stolen all their strength and they were defenseless against the man's dagger.

While Harry had mourned with Altair and Emrys he had been surprised to see a blood covered Draco panting with the head of Voldemort clutched tightly in his hand.

Apparently Draco had spotted the man near the stables muttering an incantation that would have surely killed everyone in the castle. He'd shot the man with an arrow and had mutilated his body with the very same dagger he'd used to kill Harry's parents with.

Harry had cried and cried while crushing Draco with hugs. They'd developed a relationship during the past year and were now comfortable with each other. Draco had offered to court him and he'd accepted.

Draco's charm and grace had won him over, although the fact that his children loved Draco also helped.

He'd been the father Harry had always wanted to have. He was with them almost every hour of the day.

He let them ride his horse with him-they rode in the front while he held them on the back-he took them to tournaments and consented to everything they wanted even if it involved in embarrassment on his part.

When he was with the children he felt as if he didn't have to uphold the Malfoy reputation, he truly felt that he could be himself and not worry about the consequences.

To others he still appeared to be the emotionless and regal Malfoy heir but when he was alone with his family that changed entirely.

Life wasn't always sunshine and fun for them however. Harry still had to perform his kingly duties and at times was conflicted with anger and confusion. He had to watch everything he did because one wrong move could end in war.

Since marriage between those of the same sex did not exist Harry had been forced to name Draco his consort. He was lucky that his council did not force him to marry a woman since he already had two heirs to the throne.

They'd been shocked when they found that he'd given birth but it wasn't that odd. It turns out that most men whose wives were barren would ask for a fertility potion that would enable them to become pregnant. They were required to obtain a hair from their wives so that her genes would be present in the potion and thus in the child.

Altair and Emrys had grown to be very adorable children. Altair had a moody and mischievous attitude and would often do everything he could to bother or upset his parents.

Emrys however was gentle and quiet most of the time, he spent his time fawning over Draco and keeping his brother in line when he could.

Although it was hard to understand the gibberish the two children uttered. They'd learned to walk already but still hadn't grasped the English language entirely.

But since they were barely two years old Draco and Harry weren't upset about it. When they reached the tender age of five they would be forced to undergo training for the next ten years on how to succeed their father and behave like princes should.

Harry was grateful that he'd never had to experience it. With no other heir to the throne the council had no choice but to crown him as the new king.

The children were troublesome and sometimes infuriating but their parents loved them all the same. Harry was asked that if he could change the past would he. Harry found himself saying no. If none of this had happened then he-to his knowledge- wouldn't have two beautiful children and a lover who treated him kindly and with a burning passion.

Little did he know that if he hadn't gone to the garden that one night then everything would be different yet the same. He would have consensually given birth to Draco's children. He and Draco would have developed a relationship and his parents would have decreed that marriage between two men was now law.

His parents would not be dead and he wouldn't have lost his virginity in his sleep. If only he'd bothered to stay for the party…

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. It means 'Eternal Sleep' in Latin
> 
> 2\. No he isn't Merlin, I liked the name and decided to use it


End file.
